Arigatou and Sayonara
by Persona-Dee
Summary: "Kalau kau sembuh, aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kota dan mentraktirmu apa pun yang kau mau. Tapi, kalau kau tidak sembuh, kau janji harus mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling kota dan mentraktirku apa pun yang kumau"/"Aku janji!"/RnR please


Aku sedang duduk-duduk di atas rumput di halaman belakang Karakura Hospital ini saat lagi-lagi aku menghela nafasku. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Aku sudah berkali-kali berpikir jika aku melakukan ini, akan ada kemungkinan aku sembuh total. Tapi kemungkinan bahwa aku akan mati jika menjalani ini pun ada. Bahkan kemungkinan aku akan mati jika melakukan ini lebih besar daripada kemungkinanku untuk sembuh.

Hhhhhhhh

Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Aku harus melakukan ini sekitar 2-3 minggu dari sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar takut melakukan ini. Bagiamana kalau aku tidak sembuh? Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan itu jantungku tidak berdetak lagi? Kurasa aku terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko.

Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, hasilnya akan sama saja. Pasti aku akan mati juga. Hanya saja mungkin waktu kematianku agak diperlambat sedikit. Hanya sedikit saja. Ukh, bagaimana ini?

"Hei, beberapa hari ini kau terlihat suntuk sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: sebenarnya sih angst, tapi angst-nya dijamin nggak bakal kerasa =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic AU dan sangat gaje binti/bin aneh... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca...

Request wu-chan akhirnya kupenuhi ne~! Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatiran tak berbakat tak berkemampuan berumur kurang lebih baru 13 tahun 11 bulan yang menjalani hidup super biasa(?)

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang kan?

.

.

Aku berjengit kaget saat kurasakan bahuku ditepuk dari belakang dan mendengar suara berat seorang laki-laki –yang sepertinya- menyapa dan bertanya padaku. Aku pun segera menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang laki-laki berambut. . . oranye? Warna rambut yang benar-benar tak lazim.

Walaupun begitu, wajahnya terlihat cukup tampan. Tapi sayang, ada kerutan yang sepertinya sudah menempel permanen di dahinya. Yah, walaupun dia sedang tersenyum hangat padaku saat ini, tapi tetap saja, kerutan permanen di dahinya itu membuat orang –termasuk aku sendiri- berasumsi kalau ia pasti hobi menekuk wajahnya a. k. a cemberut. Dia memakai jas putih khas dokter. Jas dokter yang dipakainya dikancing erat. Apa dia salah satu dokter di Karakura Hospital ini? Hmm, kulihat _name tag _yang tersemat di bagian dada sebelah kirinya. Di sana terpampang kata 'Kurosaki'. Jadi itu namanya. . .

Aku masih meneliti wajahnya saat ia kembali bertanya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, kenapa beberapa hari ini kau terlihat suntuk sekali?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Senyum hangatnya masih terpampang jelas di wajah. Walaupun entah kenapa aku merasa beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat _sweatdrop_ melihatku yang memandanginya begitu. . . ah, aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi.

"Eh, a, aku hanya. . ." aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Aku tak yakin. Haruskah aku menceritakan masalah yang sedang melanda otakku ini padanya? Aku sih sebenarnya tidak keberatan, berhubung dengan cara menceritakan masalahku pada orang lain, masalahku bisa sedikit meringan. Hanya saja aku 'kan belum terlalu mengenalnya.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, akhirnya dia mulai berekspresi seperti orang yang mengerti sesuatu.

"Oh ya, kita belum kenalan ya? Pantas saja kau tidak mau bicara tentang masalahmu padaku. Kalau begitu, mari kita kenalan dulu. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Salah satu dokter baru disini. Salam kenal. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di belakangku. Menyamakan tingginya denganku yang sedang duduk sambil terus menolehkan kepalaku. Menghadapkan kepalaku ke arahnya yang sekarang ini ada di belakangku. Yah, walaupun dia tetap terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dariku meski sudah jongkok.

"Ah, na, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu denganmu." balasku.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Dan kenapa kau bisa memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit meskipun kau terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Ukh, dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Baiklah, jika kau memak-"

"Aku tidak memaksamu kok. Aku hanya memintamu bercerita. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." katanya sambil mulai berbalik membelakangiku dan beranjak. Aku _sweatdrop_. Dia bilang dia tidak memaksaku untuk bercerita tapi tadi dia memintaku bercerita sampai 3 kali? Itu kan mendekati 'memaksa' namanya. . .

Tapi kelihatannya dia penasaran sekali. Atau mungkin dia simpati padaku yang terus-terusan merenung di halaman belakang Karakura Hospital ini?

"Uh, aku tahu kau sangat ingin tahu masalahku dan ingin membantuku menyelesaikannya. Aku. . . akan menceritakannya padamu. Wajahmu kelihatan penasaran sekali tadi he he he," kataku menggodanya sedikit sambil menarik ujung jas putihnya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Kalau saja dia tidak berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan, mungkin dia sudah terjengkang ke belakang. Akhirnya dia menurut dan duduk di atas rerumputan sama sepertiku. Aku mulai membalik badanku. Membuat posisiku kini menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku. . . mengalami gagal jantung. Itu sebabnya fisikku terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan karena penyakitku itulah aku harus segera menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung-"

"Sudah ada donor untukmu?" tanyanya. Memotong ceritaku.

"Sudah. Rencananya aku akan melakukan operasi itu 2-3 minggu dari sekarang."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Sampai 2-3 minggu begitu. Itu terlalu lama!"

"Yah, memang sih. Tapi mereka mau memastikan kalau jantung donorku itu bisa berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak selama 1-2 minggu ini. Sebelum aku menjalani operasi. Kau pernah lihat di TV kan? Ada seorang gadis kecil yang menderita gagal jantung. Jantungnya sudah diangkat dan akan diganti dengan yang baru. Tapi ternyata jantung barunya itu tidak memadai dan. . ."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Lalu yang mengganggu pikiranmu adalah?" kata plus tanyanya yang lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku.

"Aku. . . terlalu takut untuk melakukan operasi ini kalau aku memikirkan resikonya. Aku selalu berpikir kalau operasi ini mustahil. Coba saja pikir, yang ditransplantasi itu jantungku. Jantung! Jantung itu 'kan organ terpenting dalam tubuh. Kalau tidak ada jantung, pasti. . ." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku. Kutekuk lututku di depan dada dan mulai membenamkan kepalaku di sana.

"Mati." katanya menyambung perkataanku barusan dengan nada serius.

Setelah itu kami berdua diam. Rasanya hening sekali. Entah kenapa hari ini halaman belakang Karakura Hospital yang ramai jadi sepi sekali. Biasanya ada beberapa pasien yang jalan-jalan atau sekedar menghirup udara segar disini. Tapi sekarang ini kurasa cuma ada aku dan Ichigo. Hei, sejak kapan aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?

Srak srek

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar terdengar suara rumput bergesekan di gendang telingaku. Kuangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi terbenam di antara kedua lututku. Sekarang wajahku berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo memandangku dengan tatapan yang err sulit dijelaskan. Dia seperti mengerti kalau aku bertanya 'apa suara gesekan rumput itu kau yang membuatnya?' padanya lewat isyarat. Dan dia mengedikkan bahu. Membalas isyaratku. Seakan berkata 'itu bukan aku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya'.

"Kurosaki, kau dipanggil pemilik rumah sakit." kata sebuah suara dingin dari seorang pemuda berjas putih dokter, berambut hitam dan bermata emerald yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dokter yang mengurusku juga operasi yang akan kujalani nanti. Dari berita yang kudengar sih Dr. Schiffer itu dokter baru. Dia menatapku dan Ichigo dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri seperti biasanya pula. Kadang aku berpikir, mungkin Dr. Schiffer dilahirkan tanpa ekspresi. . .

Ichigo yang mendengar panggilan Dr. Schiffer pun segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang memang terlihat kotor. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tidak usah seformal itu di depanku dan pasienmu, Ulquiorra. Kau bisa memanggil 'pemilik rumah sakit' sebagai ayahku. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Ichigo, mengerti?" katanya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala oranyenya yang kuyakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir Dr. Schiffer yang begitu formal di depan setiap pasiennya. Atau mungkin di depan setiap orang. Itu sebabnya aku tidak terlalu suka pada Dr. Schiffer. Habisnya, setiap dia datang, suasana selalu berubah jadi dingin.

"Sudah dulu ya, Rukia. Kau dirawat di kamar nomor berapa? Kalau sempat, aku akan mengunjungimu. Kalau bisa, aku akan menemanimu ngobrol setiap aku datang. Yah, kalau bisa sih. . ." kata Ichigo sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Di kamar VIP nomor 1407 di lantai 5." jawabku.

"Lantai 5? kebetulan sekali. Ada pasienku yang juga dirawat di lantai 5. Aku akan mengunjungimu kalau sempat. Sudah ya." katanya –yang sudah membelakangiku- sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhiku. Mendekati Dr. Schiffer, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit yang bercat putih itu.

Saat mereka memasuki rumah sakit, aku sayup-sayup mendengar Dr. Schiffer bilang 'sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?'. Kira-kira, apa maksudnya ya?

d(^_^)b

Huft, tidak terasa sekarang sudah hari ketujuh sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Ichigo. Hah, dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Masih ingat kan? Waktu itu dia menanyakan padaku nomor kamar tempatku dirawat. Setelah aku mengatakan nomor kamarku, dia berkata akan mengunjungiku kalau sempat.

Dan dia benar-benar melakukannya. Maksudku, dia benar-benar mengunjungiku. Pertama kali dia mengunjungiku itu di sore hari yang sama dengan hari kami bertemu. Saat itu aku sedang membaca novel di atas ranjang kamarku, tapi TV yang menggantung di dinding di hadapanku kubiarkan menyala. Saat dia masuk dan melihat keadaan kamarku yang seperti itu, dia langsung marah besar padaku.

Dia mulai mengoceh hal-hal seperti 'jangan biarkan TV tetap menyala di saat kau sedang membaca novel!'. Lalu saat dia melihat piring berisi makan siangku yang masih utuh dan tak kusentuh sama sekali di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku, dia mulai mengoceh lagi. Walaupun aku sudah bilang aku tidak lapar dan tidak nafsu makan, dia tetap bersikeras memaksaku untuk memakan makan siangku walaupun sebentar lagi sudah masuk waktu makan malam.

Ya ampun, ternyata dia menyebalkan juga. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau, tidak lapar, dan tidak nafsu makan! Tapi tetap saja, waktu itu dia ngotot sekali. Sampai dia mengancam, kalau aku tidak makan, dia akan merebut novel di tanganku dan menyuapiku makan. Dengan paksa tentunya.

Akhirnya aku mengalah, walaupun waktu itu aku sangat dongkol. Memangnya dia itu siapa? Dia bukan dokter yang mengurusku! Kesannya dia itu sok mengatur sekali. Tapi setelah mengalami kejadian seperti itu selama 7 hari berturut-turut –termasuk hari ini- aku jadi mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

Pernah sekali, dia mengunjungiku malam-malam, sekitar jam 11 lewat. Mungkin dia mau memastikan apa aku sudah tidur atau belum. Dan begitu dia masuk kamarku, dia melihatku tertidur dengan TV yang masih menyala. Setelah itu dia berkata 'gyaaaa, Rukia, kalau kau mau tidur, matikan dulu TV-nya! Atau paling tidak, kau atur TV-nya supaya mati sendiri nantinya! Kalau begini kan buang-buang listrik!'.

Ampun deh, kurasa dia lebih cocok jadi perempuan daripada laki-laki. Dia itu. . . ya ampun, dia itu cerewet sekali! Dia bahkan lebih cerewet daripada aku yang perempuan! Dia selalu saja mengomeliku setiap kali dia melihatku lupa mematikan TV, tidak makan, dan lain sebagainya. Sejujurnya, itu menggangguku.

Tapi. . . bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Saat dia mengomeliku seperti itu, aku merasa kesal tapi juga senang. Aku merasa kalau ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang yang peduli padaku. Maksudku, masih ada orang yang memperhatikanku.

Jujur saja, perhatian Ichigo padaku lebih dari perhatian kakak dan kakak iparku sendiri. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa mengerti sih, berhubung kakak iparku, Kuchiki Byakuya adalah seorang bangsawan, jadi pasti dia sangat sibuk. Dan karena kakakku Hisana adalah istrinya, jadi kakakku pun tertular kesibukan suaminya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah menelepon mereka. Meminta mereka untuk meluangkan waktu sekali-sekali untuk menengokku di sini. Apalagi aku baru dapat kabar dari Dr. Schiffer kalau operasiku sedikit dipercepat dan operasiku akan dilaksanakan sekitar seminggu lagi dari sekarang.

Tapi jawaban yang kudapat saat meminta mereka datang adalah 'maaf Rukia, tapi aku dan Byakuya sibuk. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau kau pasti akan sembuh, Rukia. Semangat ya, jangan sampai kau takut operasi dan kehilangan harapan untuk sembuh. _Ja ne_~' dan telepon pun diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kakakku.

"Hei, Rukia, kau ini bengong terus dari tadi. Nanti kesambet(?) lho." celetuk Ichigo yang sedang dudukdi atas sofa tak jauh dari ranjang tempatku duduk. Aku mencibir ke arahnya yang sedang duduk santai sambil menonton TV di kamarku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan operasi transplantasi jantungmu? Apa sudah ditentukan tanggal operasinya?"

"Emm, ya, pelaksanaan operasiku dipercepat. Jadi sekitar seminggu lagi. Tanggal 8 Juni. Kalau lancar, aku mungkin sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini tanggal 14 atau 15 Juli. Paling tidak, begitulah kata Dr. Schiffer." jelasku sambil meraih novel yang belum habis kubaca di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang yang kutempati saat ini.

Ichi –terkadang namanya kusingkat supaya lebih enak didengar- menekuk wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut heran.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu memanggil Ulquiorra dengan panggilan 'Dr. Schiffer'? Panggil saja dia Ulquiorra." kata Ichi sambil merogoh saku jas putih yang selalu dipakainya saat mengunjungiku dan mengeluarkan permen dari dalamnya. Ya tidak aneh 'kan kalau dia memakai jas putih? Dia itu dokter. Walaupun dokter baru sih. . .

"Dia orangnya dingin, Ichi. Aku merasa dia tak pantas dipanggil dengan nama depannya." kataku mengutarakan alasan kenapa aku selalu memanggil seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer sebagai Dr. Schiffer.

"Sebenarnya dia itu baik lho. Hanya saja, karena salah satu orangtuanya orang luar negeri, maka dari kecil dia selalu diajarkan untuk bersikap formal dan sopan di depan orang. Bahkan kadang di depanku yang sahabat baiknya sejak SMA ini." jelas Ichi sambil mengunyah permen yang beberapa saat lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening sejenak. Aku sibuk membaca lanjutan novel sedangkan Ichi sibuk mengunyah permen dalam mulutnya sampai habis. Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Sedangkan Ichi sendiri sepertinya sedang memikirkan bahan pembicaraan baru.

"Rukia. . ." panggilnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat sampah di pojok ruangan dan membuang bungkus dari permen yang dimakannya tadi.

"Hm?" sahutku. Tapi mataku masih tetap terpaku pada novel yang kubaca. Meneliti tulisan yang ada di dalamnya satu per satu. Baris per baris. Paragraf per paragraf dan halaman per halaman.

Ichi beranjak mendekatiku, menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Kedua tangannya yang terbalut jas putih itu diletakkan di sisi ranjangku.

"Kau. . .masih takut untuk menjalani operasi?" tanyanya hati-hati dan lirih sekali.

Aku terpaku sesaat karena mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba tadi. Dan seketika itu juga aku berhenti membaca novel yang ada di tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi' sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang ditaruh ke atas ranjangku begitu saja kearah kanan.

Pertanyaannya tepat sasaran sekali. . .

"Aku. . ."

"Ya?"

"Aku masih takut menjalaninya. Habis, bagaimana ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir persentasi kegagalan operasi ini bisa dibilang lebih dari 50%" jelasku. Kalau membayangkan aku akan mati karena gagal saat operasi, aku jadi stress sendiri.

"Kau tidak usah takut. Lagipula, hidupmu kan di tangan Tuhan. Hidup dan matimu tergantung takdir yang sudah Tuhan berikan. Kau cuma perlu mengikutinya saja 'kan? Tanggal 8 Juni nanti, yang perlu kau lakukan cuma menjalani operasi itu. Sisanya serahkan pada Tuhan." kata Ichigo dengan santai. Entah kenapa tapi teori yang diberikannya tadi terdengar simpel sekali. Hei, dimana-mana teori itu gampang, prakteknya itu yang susah tahu! Seenaknya saja dia berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku yakin dia belum pernah menjalani operasi yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati sepertiku ini.

Saat aku mulai membuka mulutku, bersiap memprotes kata-kata Ichigo tadi, pintu kamar rawatku berdecit sedikit dan terbuka. Lagi-lagi Dr. Schiffer mengganggu pembicaraan kami. Ada perlu apa dia?

"Kuro-"

"Ehem."

"Ichigo, kau dipanggil ayahmu. Ayahmu bilang kau harus che-"

Sebelum Dr. Schiffer menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo dengan secepat kilat sudah membekap mulut Dr. Schiffer. Membuat Dr. Schiffer tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia melirik dingin ke arah Ichigo. Seakan berkata 'apa kau bekap-bekap mulutku, hah? Lepaskan'.

"Harus che?" tanyaku pada Dr. Schiffer dengan alis berkerut heran.

"Maksud Ulquiorra itu aku dipanggil ayahku. Ayahku pasti kesal karena aku agak terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Makanya, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Ja ne_, Rukia." kata Ichigo sambil terburu-buru menyeret Dr. Schiffer keluar dari kamar rawatku. Ada apa sih dengannya?

d(^_^)b

Huft, aku tegang sekali. Ternyata memang benar kata orang, kalau waktu itu berjalan sangat cepat. Tak terasa sekarang sudah tanggal 6 Juni. Lusa aku akan menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. Ukh, walaupun aku sudah mencoba menerapkan kata-kata Ichigo 5 hari yang lalu, tetap saja aku merasa gugup.

Di saat-saat sedang gugup dan takut seperti ini, sebaiknya aku pergi ke halaman belakang rumah sakit saja. Mungkin dengan duduk-duduk di sana sambil menghirup udara segar bisa membuatku sedikit tenang untuk menjalani operasi lusa.

Saat sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit menuju halaman belakang, suara berat yang sangat kukenali memanggilku dari belakang. Kulihat Ichigo berlari mendekatiku sambil berseru 'hei, Rukia, tunggu aku!'.

Kuhentikan langkahku, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berlari, dia bisa mensejajarkan posisinya denganku. Dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton 100 km, dia bertanya padaku.

"Kau pasti mau pergi ke halaman belakang rumah sakit 'kan? Aku ikut!" katanya singkat, jelas, tapi tidak padat. . .

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa Ichigo ini mirip seperti penguntit yang selalu mengikutiku kemana-mana. Kecuali toilet tentunya. Tapi tidak apalah. Daripada aku sendirian saja disana, lebih baik kalau berdua 'kan?

Aku berjalan beriringan dengannya sampai halaman belakang. Karena aku sedang malas duduk di atas rumput seperti biasanya, aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang banyak disediakan di halaman belakang rumah sakit ini. Setelah aku duduk, Ichigo pun ikut duduk di sebelahku.

Kami berdua diam sejenak. Karena kurasa tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan obrolan, akhirnya aku pun diam saja. Ichi pun sepertinya agak kesulitan menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang bagus. Sebenarnya aku ingin ngobrol seharian penuh dengan Ichi hari ini, berhubung mulai besok aku akan dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus sebelum operasi. Jadi mulai besok, aku tidak bisa bertemu Ichi lagi. Entah kenapa tapi dadaku terasa sesak kalau memikirkan itu.

"Rukia, mulai besok kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi ya?"

"Ya, kita tak akan bisa bertemu selama kira-kira sebulan. Begitu kata Dr. Schiffer," kataku. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja walaupun entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah.

"Sebulan ini pasti akan terasa sepi tanpa ocehan-ocehan dan omelan darimu, Ichigo." kataku sambil terkekeh sesaat. Mengenang saat-saat Ichigo mengomeliku. Menyuruhku mematikan TV di kamarku lah, menyuruhku untuk selalu makan tepat waktu lah. Haaaahhhh, aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat itu.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Ichigo yang duduk di samping kiriku. Mungkin aku salah lihat, tapi aku melihat Ichigo tersenyum getir. Dia. . . kelihatan seperti sedang banyak pikiran.

"Aku juga pasti merindukan saat-saat aku mengomelimu, Rukia." balas Ichigo atas perkataanku tadi sambil mencoba tertawa lepas. Tapi aku tahu kalau ia sedang mencoba menutupi sesuatu di sini.

"Ichigo!"

Seseorang –yang sepertinya lelaki paruh baya- memanggil Ichigo dari arah belakang kami. Ah, kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku dan Ichigo menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Di sana berdiri lelaki paruh baya berjas dokter, berjenggot dan berambut hitam. Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah pemilik Karakura Hospital ini a. k. a ayah Ichigo.

"Ah, ayah. . ." gumam Ichigo saat melihat ayahnya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi kemudian langkah ayahnya itu berhenti saat jarak antara kami (aku dan Ichigo) dengannya kira-kira 5 meter.

"Ichigo, kau harus kembali ke dalam. Kau harus melakukan persiapan untuk operasi lusa." kata ayah Ichigo itu. Operasi? Wah, Ichigo akan mengoperasi orang?

"Ichigo, kau akan mengoperasi orang? Lusa? Sama dengan waktu operasiku ya?" tanya sekaligus kataku pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Pasien yang akan kau operasi itu sakit apa?"

"Hmm, kanker otak kalau tidak salah. Ini operasi pertamaku." jawab Ichigo.

"Wah, hebat sekali. Semoga berhasil dengan operasinya ya!" kataku memberinya semangat. Dia cuma tersenyum sebagai balasan kata-kataku.

"Kau juga. Lusa, operasimu harus sukses ya," katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku _blushing_ dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan besarnya dari kepalaku. Tapi sayang tidak berhasil.

"Kau tahu, keberhasilan suatu operasi itu bukan cuma dari seberapa parah penyakitnya, dokter dan kehendak Tuhan saja. Tapi orang yang dioperasi pun juga ikut andil dalam keberhasilan suatu operasi. Kau tahu sebab orang-orang yang berhasil sembuh setelah kritis pasca operasi?" tanya Ichigo padaku. Tangannya masih setia di atas kepalaku.

"Bukannya itu karena kehendak Tuhan?"

"Bukan cuma itu, Rukia. Harapan untuk sembuh juga punya pengaruh untuk sembuh dari penyakit. Sekritis apapun kau pasca operasi, kalau Tuhan berkehendak dan kau punya harapan yang tinggi untuk sembuh, maka kau bisa sembuh." jelas Ichigo padaku.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya. Tapi cuma SEDIKIT saja. . . Kata-kata Ichigo tadi tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan keteganganku untuk melakukan operasi besok.

Sejenak mata kami bertemu pandang. Mata _hazel_ miliknya bertemu dengan _amethyst_ku. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku masih takut.

"Huft, sepertinya kau masih takut walaupun sudah kuberi kata-kata motivasi ya? Bagaimana kalau begini? Setelah mengoperasi pasien lusa, aku akan pergi ke pertemuan dokter seluruh Jepang di Tokyo dan baru akan pulang ke Karakura sebulan lagi, kira-kira tanggal 13 atau 14 Juli,"

"Nah, saat itu, aku akan mengunjungimu. Kalau kau sembuh, aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kota dan mentraktirmu apa pun yang kau mau. Apalagi kudengar, tanggal 14 dan 15 Juli nanti, di pusat kota akan dijual es krim Chappy _limited edition_ yang cuma dijual hari itu saja lho!"

"Eh, su-sungguh?" Tanyaku semangat. Aku memang penggemar berat Chappy. Menurutku kelinci satu itu imut sekali.

"Sungguh!" kata Ichigo meyakinkan sambil tersenyum hangat ke arahku.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak sembuh juga, kau janji harus mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling kota dan mentraktirku apa pun yang kumau. Yah, minimal beri aku 'mentah'nya saja. Nah, bagaimana? mau berjanji denganku?" kata plus tanya Ichigo sambil –akhirnya- melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku. Sekarang dia malah menunjukkan tangan kanannya di depan mataku. Kemudian dia menggesekkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya dengan jempol. Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya.

Andaikata aku tak bisa menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling kota dan mentraktirnya, minimal aku harus memberikannya uang.

Sejenak aku ragu. Ingin rasanya aku berjanji dengan Ichigo. Kalau aku memang sembuh 'kan lumayan, bisa dapat es krim Chappy _limited edition_ gratis. Padahal kudengar es krim yang seperti itu harganya sangat mahal. Tapi kalau aku ternyata tidak sembuh 'kan aku jadi rugi. Kurasa apa yang akan Ichigo minta tak akan sedikit.

Tapi tak apalah! Yang penting kalau sebulan lagi aku sembuh, aku bisa makan es krim Chappy _limited edition_! Gratis! Ah, entah kenapa aku rasa es krim itu pasti enak sekali he he. Dan entah kenapa pula yang sekarang ada di pikiranku cuma 'sebulan lagi aku harus sembuh dan meminta Ichigo membelikanku es krim Chappy _limited edition_ sebanyak-banyaknya!', aku bahkan sudah tak terlalu memikirkan lagi resiko operasi yang akan kujalani. Mungkin ini efek dari penawaran menggiurkan yang Ichigo berikan. . .

"Baiklah, aku janji! Kalau begitu kau juga harus janji padaku, Ichigo!" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku. Aku yakin pasti mataku berkilat-kilat karena semangat. Kalau ini di _animanga_, pasti mataku akan ada gambar apinya.

Ichigo yang mengerti maksudku segera menjabat tangan kananku. Nah, dengan begini janji kami sudah sah.

"Aku pasti akan sembuh dan akan memintamu membelikanku es krim itu sebanyak-banyaknya!" kataku berapi-api. Sepertinya agak terlalu berlebihan ya? Tapi aku memang sedang semangat sekali saat ini.

"Ya, ya." kata Ichigo sekenanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku yang masih berjabatan tangan dengannya dan otomatis hal itu membuatku jatuh ke pelukannya. Dia memelukku. Dengan erat. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan Ichigo? Apa dia sudah tidak waras? Ukh, kelakuannya membuat wajahku memanas.

"I, Ichigo. . ." panggilku. Berusaha menyadarkannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mempedulikan panggilanku.

Setelah cukup lama memelukku, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia bangkit dari kursi taman yang kami duduki dan beranjak mendekati ayahnya yang sedari tadi menunggu kami selesai bicara tanpa menjelaskan apa pun padaku. Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar sedikit percakapan ayah-anak itu.

"Kenapa kau sampai menawari Rukia-chan hal seperti itu? Darimana kau tahu kalau dia suka Chappy?" tanya ayah Ichigo yang sudah mulai menjauh. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Supaya harapan untuk sembuhnya meningkat. Aku yakin 100% dia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya itu kalau dia mau. Aku tahu dia suka Chappy dari isteri Byakuya." jawab Ichigo. Eh, jadi ternyata Ichigo kenal dengan _Nii-_sama?

d(^_^)b

Sret sret

Aku menyilang angka 14 yang ada di kalender di tanganku dengan spidol merah. Yap, hari ini tepat tanggal 14 Juli. Aku tersenyum simpul melihat tanggal-tanggal yang disilang dengan warna merah di kalender itu. Sesuai perkataan Ichigo waktu itu, katanya dia mungkin akan pulang dari pertemuan dokter se-Jepang kemarin atau hari ini. Tapi karena kemarin Ichigo tidak datang, maka aku yakin Ichigo pasti akan datang menengokku hari ini. Saat dia datang nanti, aku akan langsung menagih janjinya. Memintanya mentraktirku es krim Chappy itu he he he.

Soal operasi itu. . . awalnya keadaanku sempat kritis pasca operasi. Bahkan aku koma beberapa hari. Tapi untungnya aku bisa segera bangun dari koma dan pulih. Dr. Schiffer bilang aku sudah bisa meninggalkan Karakura Hospital sore nanti.

Sebenarnya selama masa koma itu aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh. Kalian tahu 'kan kalau orang yang sedang koma itu suka bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang. Misalnya, saat sedang koma mimpi bertemu dengan ibu. Tapi, saat itu aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo yang ada dalam alam bawah sadarku saat itu cuma tersenyum getir sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' padaku. Aku yang mendengar itu tentu saja bingung. Maaf? Untuk apa Ichigo minta maaf? Sesaat setelah Ichigo bilang 'maaf', dia pergi begitu saja. Dan menghilang di tengah putihnya alam bawah sadarku.

Setelah itu aku terbangun dari koma. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah wajah Kak Hisana yang berurai air mata bahagia melihatku bangun. Kemudian kulihat wajah Dr. Schiffer dan _Nii-_sama yang sama dinginnya. Hanya saja di kedua wajah mereka tersirat sebersit kelegaan karena melihatku bangun. Kemudian Kak Hisana menjelaskan padaku kalau beberapa hari ini kondisiku sangat kritis. Bahkan awalnya mereka mengira aku tak akan selamat.

Tapi entah berkat keajaiban apa, tiba-tiba aku terbangun tadi. Setelah menjelaskan itu padaku, Kak Hisana menghambur memelukku sambil menangis bahagia. Sejak hari itu, aku dipindahkan kembali ke kamar rawatku dan harus dirawat selama sebulan. Sampai aku pulih benar.

Hm, kira-kira Ichigo akan datang menjengukku jam berapa ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku kangen sekali dengannya. Dia pasti akan senang sekaligus kaget begitu melihatku yang sudah sembuh ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku begitu senang sampai tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Klek

Pintu kamar rawatku terbuka. Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Berharap kalau yang membuka pintu itu adalah Ichigo yang datang menengokku. Tapi harapanku pupus seketika begitu melihat Dr. Schiffer yang datang. Wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Tapi aku merasa di sana tersirat kesedihan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat satu buket bunga yang bervariasi bunganya.

Melihat itu wajahku memanas. A-apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa Dr. Schiffer datang ke kamarku membawa buket bunga begitu? Buket itu tak mungkin untukku 'kan?

"Jangan salah paham dulu begitu melihatku masuk ke sini membawa buket bunga. Buket bunga ini memang untukmu, tapi bukan dariku. Ini semua dari Ichigo." kata Dr. Schiffer datar. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sempat. . . yah, begitu deh.

Sesaat kemudian Dr. Schiffer menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku. Bunga-bunga itu disusun dengan rapi sehingga kelihatan begitu cantik walaupun ada bunga yang warnanya sangat berlainan. Seperti bunga mawar merah dan bunga warna biru yang tak kutahu apa namanya.

"Ichigo menitipkan ini semua padaku sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Sejak itu aku harus terus merendam bunga-bunga itu dalam air. Merepotkan sekali," keluh Dr. Schiffer. Memang kedengarannya dia sangat kesal karena kerepotan atas titipan Ichigo tapi. . . tadi aku yakin sekali kalau ia tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya sangat tipis. Itu pun senyuman kegetiran.

"Ichigo bilang, aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu bila waktunya tiba. Dia bilang kau harus tahu kebenarannya." Dr. Schiffer menarik nafas berat sejenak.

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sebenarnya. . . sebenarnya Ichigo tak akan datang hari ini. Tidak kemarin, tidak hari ini, tidak besok, tidak juga lusa," kata Dr. Schiffer. Wajahnya diliputi awan mendung saat mengatakannya.

"Ke, kenapa? Dia. . . dia sudah berjanji padaku akan datang, dan dia berjanji akan mentraktirku kalau aku sembuh." kataku membantah. Apa Ichigo cuma berbohong saat itu?

"Kau tidak mengerti. Hampir semua yang dikatakannya padamu itu sebuah kebohongan. Dia bukan dokter baru disini. Sebenarnya dia itu pasien. Sama sepertimu. Dia cuma tidak mau orang lain tahu. Yang tahu kalau dia adalah pasien disini cuma beberapa dokter dan suster lama, ayahnya dan aku."

"Kalau dia memang pasien. Dia sakit apa? Dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja." kataku sangsi. Menuntut bukti dari Dr. Schiffer.

Setelah itu, Dr. Schiffer berkata kalau Ichigo menderita kanker otak stadium 4. Dia sudah menderita penyakit mematikan itu sejak umur 17 tahun alias saat ia masih SMA. Karena harapan untuk tetap hidupnya tinggi, Ichigo bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, sampai umurnya 23 tahun. Lalu 26 hari sebelum bertemu denganku, Ichigo berkata pada Dr. Schiffer ia memiliki firasat bahwa sebentar lagi lembaran hidupnya akan menutup.

Setelah itu, Ichigo terus berusaha untuk menyenangkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia sadar bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memotivasi orang-orang yang putus asa. Kebetulan sekali, karena penyakitnya, dia harus terus berada di rumah sakit ini. Untuk menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya, setiap hari Ichigo menyelinap keluar dari kamar rawatnya, mengambil jas dokter cadangan milik ayahnya dan berpura-pura menjadi dokter di Karakura Hospital ini. Dia selalu memberikan motivasi pada orang-orang yang putus asa karena penyakit mereka agar mereka tak menyerah dan tak kehilangan harapan untuk sembuh.

Karena Ichigo yakin, harapan untuk sembuhlah yang membuatnya dapat bertahan melawan kanker otaknya selama ini. Sampai akhirnya waktu itu Ichigo bertemu denganku yang begitu takut melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung. Setelah pertemuan kami itu, Ichigo sudah bertekad untuk memotivasiku, orang yang diyakininya adalah orang terakhir yang bisa dia buat bersemangat untuk sembuh.

"Lalu pada tanggal 8 Juni lalu, saat kau melaksanakan operasi transplantasi, dia pun menjalani operasi. Di saat kau koma pasca operasi, Ichigo pun koma. Dan saat kau terbangun dari koma. . . dia justru ditakdirkan untuk tak membuka matanya lagi." kata Dr. Schiffer sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia juga memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu,"

Dr. Schiffer menyerahkan sebuah surat padaku. Aku segera menerimanya dan memandangi amplop itu.

"Ini surat dari Ichigo untukmu."

Setelah menyerahkan surat itu, Dr. Schiffer pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan surat Ichigo itu. Buket bunga yang tadi diserahkan Dr. Schiffer kuletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjangku. Pelan-pelan kubuka amplop itu. . .

d(^_^)b

Srek

Kuletakkan sebuket bunga di atas sebuah gundukan tanah yang hampir kering dengan pusara bertuliskan Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang kuletakkan di atas tanah itu adalah sebuket bunga anyelir merah muda dan mawar merah. Kurapatkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, memejamkan mata dan mulai berdo'a.

Setelah selesai berdo'a, kubuka kelopak mataku. Menampakkan sepasang _amethyst_ku yang kata orang-orang begitu indah. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hai. . . Ichigo, lama tak jumpa," sapaku. Kupikir mungkin aku sudah gila karena bicara pada gundukan tanah dan sebuah pusara.

"Aku merindukanmu. Tidak. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu padaku? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membelikanku es krim Chappy _limited edition_ kalau aku sembuh? Dan sekarang aku sudah sembuh, tapi kenapa malah kau yang. . ."

Oh, aku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila. Dan. . . aku rasa mataku mulai panas dan berair.

"Ukh, padahal sudah berusaha kutahan, tapi. . . sepertinya tidak bisa ya, hiks," kataku sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang terus saja membentuk aliran sungai kecil yang membelah kedua pipiku.

Rasanya sedih sekali saat tahu aku Ichigo sudah tiada. Padahal waktu itu kami baru bertemu 2 minggu. Dan 2 minggu itu pun diisi dengan kejengkelan-kejengkelanku padanya yang sering sekali menceramahiku macam-macam. Tapi justru karena ceramah-ceramahnya itulah aku jadi rindu padanya jika sehari saja dia tidak menceramahiku ini-itu.

Awalnya kuanggap dia sebagai sahabatku. Awalnya aku mengira aku menyukainya sebagai seorang teman. Tapi ternyata. . . aku salah. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya sebagai. . . kalian tahu pepatah kalau cinta dan persahabatan itu tipis bedanya? Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi padaku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memahamiku, terima kasih sudah mau memperhatikanku yang bahkan pada awalnya tak mau memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mau memotivasiku. Terima kasih mau menemaniku selama 2 minggu itu. Dan yang terpenting. . . terima kasih sudah membuat janji denganku waktu itu sampai membuatku semangat sekali untuk melakukan operasi,"

"Ichi, seperti dalam surat yang sengaja kau tulis untukku, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Sayang sekali sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa bersama. . . untuk saat ini. Kau pernah dengar yang namanya reinkarnasi? Aku percaya dengan reinkarnasi. Walaupun kita tak bisa bersama lebih lama sekarang, tapi kuharap kita bisa lebih lama di kehidupan berikutnya,"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai saat itu. Pastikan kau akan menepati janjimu nanti. _Ja ne,_ Ichigo_. Arigatou_. . ." kataku mengakhiri kunjunganku. Kutatap pusaranya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum getir.

Aku rasa aku tidak sanggup bicara lebih lama lagi di depan pusara itu. Aku terlalu sedih kalau mengingat saat-saat bersama Ichigo. Aku bisa saja menangis. Tapi masalahnya, menangis itu dilarang di keluarga Kuchiki. Dan aku sudah terlalu terbiasa untuk menahan tangisku. Pokoknya aku tidak boleh menangis apa pun yang terjadi. Setidaknya begitulah yang diajarkan para tetua Kuchiki padaku.

Kubalikkan badanku. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pusara Ichigo. Sekarang ini, cuma satu yang bisa kukatakan padamu Ichigo. Terima kasih banyak. Kalau aku tak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku sudah mati saat aku kritis pasca operasi dulu karena tak terlalu berharap bisa hidup lebih lama. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa. . . di kehidupan berikutnya. . .

* * *

><p><em>From: Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yangmungkin tak penting dalam hidupmu. . .<em>

_ Hai, Rukia. Kurasa saat kau menerima surat ini dari Ulquiorra, itu berarti aku sudah tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Eh, maksudku, aku sudah tak ada lagi di duniamu. Emm, sejujurnya, aku agak bingung mau mulai dari mana. Tapi kau pasti sudah tahu dari Ulquiorra tentang diriku yang sebenarnya 'kan?_

_Kalau ya, baguslah. Aku bersyukur dia tak lupa akan pesanku. Emm, jadi mungkin lebih baik cerita kumulai dari saat kita bertemu saja. Sebenarnya 5 hari sebelum kita bertemu, aku sering melihatmu bertampang suntuk di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Dan selama 5 hari pula aku tak pernahmelihatmu dihibur siapa pun. Itu sebabnya, di hari ke-6 atau di hari kita bertemu, aku menyapamu._

_Dan saat aku menanyakan di mana kamar tempatmu dirawat itu sebenarnya aku sudah tahu. Aku tetap menanyakannya padamu supaya kau tak curiga padaku. Aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang pengagum rahasia ya hehehe. Tapi itu tak penting, yang terpenting adalah aku tak pernah melihatmu dijenguk siapa pun selama itu. Sering kulihat kau memasang handphone di telingamu dan bicara dengan nada dan wajah sedih._

_Melihatmu yang seperti itu membuatku ikut sedih, Rukia. Sejak saat itu, aku berniat akan memperhatikanmu meskipun kau tak pernah terlihat menyukai tindakanku yang menyuruhmu makan tepat waktu atau apalah. Apalagi sejak aku tahu kau putus asa saat harus menjalani operasi. Aku tahu aku harus , memotivasimu atau memperhatikanmu._

_Aku merasa kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan kumotivasi. Orang terakhir yang akan kubakar semangat hidupnya. Kau tahu tentang firasat 40 hari sebelum mati? Aku merasakan firasat itu 26 hari sebelum kita saling menyapa. Sejak itu akubertekad akan membantu siapa pun, maksudku, memotivasi siapa pun di rumah sakit tempatku dirawat ini._

_Soal penyakitku, maaf aku tak bisa jujur padamu. Saat aku berkata 'Tanggal 8 Juni nanti, yang perlu kau lakukan cuma menjalani operasi itu. Sisanya serahkan pada Tuhan' kau pasti merasa kalau aku orang yang sok tahu. Kau pasti merasa orang sepertiku yang belum pernah merasakan tegang pra operasi yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati tak sepantasnya mangatakan itu. Tapi sayangnya kau salah. Yah soal yang satu itu, tak usah dibahas terlalu lama. Nanti yang ada malah kertasku habis . . ._

_Rukia, aku mencoba memotivasimu dengan segala cara itu karena aku yakin 100% kau pasti bisa sembuh. Dan aku juga yakin kalau saat membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah sembuh total 'kan? Nah, karena itu, setelah ini jangan pernah menyerah untuk terus hidup ya? Walau hidupmu singkat, tapi paling tidak, hidupmu akan lebih indah dan bisa lebih berwarna jika kau hidup lebih lama._

_Aku akan sangat sedih dan kecewa jika setelah ini kau menyerahkan hidupmu begitu saja pada kematian alias bunuh diri karena merasa tak sanggup menahan beban hidup. Aku ingin kau habiskan hidupmu sampai seorang shinigami benar-benar datang menjemputmu karena sudah waktunya._

_Dan satu lagi, aku tahu pertemuan kita benar-benar singkat. Tapi kata 'itu' tak pernah mengenal waktu. Jadi kurasa aku tak salah jika mengatakan ini padamu sekarang. _

_Rukia, aku mencintaimu_

_Ukh, aku merasa wajahku memanas. Sudah ya, Rukia. Cuma segitu saja kata yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Yah, sebenarnya masih ada banyak sih. Tapi kurasa aku tak akan sempat kalau menulisnya sekarang karena terlalu banyak._

_Ja ne, Rukia. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasakan manis sekaligus pahitnya cinta di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Terima kasih juga karena sudah membuat hari-hari terakhir hidupku terasa begitu menyenangkan. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat hari-hari terakhirku menjadi hari-hari paling berharga dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasa kematianku tak akan sia-sia. Jangan mudah menyerah, jangan lupa kalau banyak orang yang perhatian padamu, jangan lupa makan, juga jangan lupa matikan TV kalau tidur ya, midget. Dan yang terpenting, teruslah hidup untukku. . ._

_Tertanda,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_Orang yang mencintaimu di saat-saat terakhirnya. . ._

* * *

><p>~OWARITHE END/SELESAI/KHATAM~

Fic angst pertama saya yang ancur-ancuran gyaaaaaa *nangis guling-guling*

maap, maap, maap, minna, maaaaaaaaap banget, saya jadi nyampah mulu disini, hiksu. Maap ya TTATT

maap juga kalo ada yang nungguin apdetan 'rukia be a nanny?' itu. Gara gara bikin ini jadi nggak sempet bikin yang itu *pundung di pojokan* tapi diusahain bakal apdet minggu depan sih. Sebenernya bukan masalah ide, idenya mah lagi lancar, cuma mood ngetiknya yang lagi agak kurang = =

yah, saya lagi males bacot panjang lebar, jadi.

**Minta Review-nya boleh? Masukan apa pun diterima. Supaya saya bisa bikin fic angst yang lebih angst**


End file.
